memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual
The Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual was first published as a vinyl-jacketed hardcover in 1975 by Ballantine Books. Later printings have all been paperpacks with updated covers. * 1986 – a "Star Trek 20 years 1966–1986" logo was added to the top left of the cover * 1996 – an all-new cover with a "Star Trek 30 years" logo in the same corner * 2006 – no image yet This work is noted as providing the basis for the Star Fleet Universe series of games. Canon status While this book is now considered to be non-canonical, it was used as a source and reference for the first three Star Trek movies. * Three starships from the book were mentioned by name, class, and NCC number in Star Trek: The Motion Picture: ** Scout [[USS Revere|USS Revere]] NCC-595 ** Scout [[USS Columbia|USS Columbia]] NCC-621 ** Dreadnought [[USS Entente|USS Entente]] NCC-2120 * One starship from the book is shown on a bridge display in the TNG episode "Datalore": ** Heavy cruiser [[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]] NCC-1700 * Starship designs from the book were used as bridge displays in The Wrath of Khan and Search for Spock: ** ''Hermes''-class Scout ** ''Federation''-class Dreadnought ** ''Ptolemy''-class Transport/Tug ** ''Saladin''-class Destroyer Contents Written by Franz Joseph. Introduction ;Foreword I : 1973 memorandum to Franz Joseph from the US Director of Security Control regarding the computer data from USS Enterprise dumped at Omaha in 1969. ;Foreword II: Stardate 3150.10 (2267) memorandum regarding Starfleet investigation of the sensitive data given to 20th century Humans. General Section *Articles of Federation **Declaration **Chapters 1 - 18 (containing 110 articles) *Statute - Interplanetary Supreme Court of Justice *Statute Regulating Interplanetary Commerce *Romulan Treaty of Peace *Organian Treaty of Peace *United Federation of Planets Banner *United Federation of Planets Seal *United Nations Planet Earth, Sol System Flag *United Nations Planet Earth, Sol System Seal *Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani Banner *Planetary Confederation of 40 Eridani Signat *United Planets of 61 Cygni Shield *United Planets of 61 Cygni Arms *Star Empire of Epsilon Indii Standard *Star Empire of Epsilon Indii Seal *Aplha Centauri Concordium of Planets Pennant *Aplha Centauri Concordium of Planets Arms *Uniform Color Code - Starfleet Specification *Official Type Style - Earth, Sol System - SF Spec. *Official Type Style - Alpha Kentaurus - SF Spec. Command Section *Starfleet Armed Forces - Organization **SFAF - Org - Mil. Staff Comm./Starfleet Command **SFAF - Org - Fleet Operations **SFAF - Org - Logistics/Inspector General **SFAF - Org - Personnel/Judge Advocate General **SFAF - Org - Surgeon General/Sciences **SFAF - Org - Engineering/Comptroller General **SFAF - Org - Technology/Communications **SFAF - Org - Nav. Gen/Planetary Rel./Galaxy Exp **SFAF - Org - Tactician/Cosmologist/Alienologist *The Starfleet Academy *Starfleet Headquarters - External Arrangement **SFHQ - Typical Cross-Section **SFHQ - Typical Section Thru Dock **SFHQ - Typical Long. Section **SFHQ - Ground Plan - Bays 1 & 2 **SFHQ - Ground Plan - Bays 3 & 4 **SFHQ - Ground Plan - Bays 5 & 6 *Starfleet Insignia and Rank **Duty Uniform - Male - All SFAF **N/C Tunic Pattern **Duty Uniform - Female - Officers SFAF **N/C Tunic and Panty Pattern **Duty Uniform - Female - Ensigns SFAF **N/C Tunic and Panty Pattern **Duty Uniform - Male - Medical SFAF **N/C Tunic and Panty Pattern **Duty Uniform - Academy Cadet - Male **N/C Tunic Pattern **Duty Uniform - Academy Cadet - Female **N/C Tunic and Panty Pattern *Fleet Ship Classifications - SFAF - Class I Starships **Class I Heavy Cruiser - MK-IX **Authorized Construction **Class I Destroyer - MK-VIII **Authorized Construction **Class I Scout - MK-VII **Authorized Construction **Class I Transport/Tug - MK-VI **Authorized Construction **Class I Transport Containers - MK-V and MK-III **Class I Transport Containers - MK-II and MK-I **Class I Transport Containers - MK-IV Starliner **Class I Transport Containers - MK-IV Deck Plans **Class I Dreadnought - MK-X **Authorized Construction **Shuttlecraft - 7 person - MK-12B - External Arrangement **Shuttlecraft - 7 person - MK-12B - Internal Arrangement **Typical Single Stateroom - Primary Hull - Class I SS **Typical Double Stateroom - Primary Hull - Class I SS **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Class I SS - Deck Plan **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Class I SS - Elevations **Command Module - Main Bridge - Plan & Profile **Command Module - Main Bridge - Elevations **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Helmsman's Station **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Navigator's Station **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Command Con **Main Bridge - Primary Hull - Astrogator *Security Section - Primary Hull - Class I SS *Defense & Weapons Station - Main Bridge **Controls Console **Hand Phaser - Type I - General Arrangement **Hand Phaser - Type II - General Arrangement **Hand Phaser - Type II - Details **Offensive/Defensive Ray Gun - General Arrangement Sciences Section Support Services Miscellaneous *Appendix A Appendices References 40 Eridani A; ''Ajax'', USS; ''Aries'', USS; ''Cortéz'', USS; ''Crockett'', USS; destroyer; ''Drake'', USS; dreadnought; ''Entente'', USS; ''Federation''-class; ''Federation'', USS; heavy cruiser; ''Hermes''-class; ''Hermes'', USS; ''Pegasus'', USS; ''Phoenix'', USS; ''Ptolemy''-class; ''Ptolemy'', USS; ''Saladin''-class; ''Saladin'', USS; ''Saratoga'', USS; scout; ''Valiant'', USS; warp factor chart Other Books by Franz Joseph * Star Trek Blueprints Similar Books & Releases * Star Fleet Battles * [[Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise|Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise]] * Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual * Star Trek: The Next Generation Officer's Manual * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual External Links * "Forgotten Starships" at TrekPlace.com - a Feb. 15, 2003 article discussing the canon material from this book * "Spotting the Ships from the Star Fleet Technical Manual" at Ex Astris Scientia - a Dec. 20, 2005 article Category:Reference books de:Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual